Stay Alone
by Leo Sky
Summary: Setsuna meets Prince Endymion running an errand for Queen Serenity. What will she do once she realizes she may have no chance with him? I suck at summaries. XD Please read it. Takes place in the Silver Millennium.


_Hi…This was really a random idea for a fic. I honestly have no idea if something like this has been written before because I am a big Haruka fan and I mainly follow only Haruka-based fics. I've been a little down lately so I'm kind of letting it into my fanfic. I hope you all like it!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Sailor Moon._

Setsuna peered from one of the many balconies of the moon palace. The view from this particular one was gorgeous. You could see the garden when you looked down and if you looked down at just the right angle, you could see the Earth. Often, when she came to the palace to train along with the other senshi, she would escape from the group in order to gaze at the beautiful blue orb that is Earth…and to think about **him**.

When Setsuna first laid her eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat. She had been down on Earth running an errand for Queen Serenity; fate must have something in mind for her. Endymion had been surrounded by his Shitennou; Jedeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Also by a few lovely Earth maidens in which, Endymion was showing no interest in. When she had been leaving, she had seen a figure standing in the shadows and when she tried to stop to see who it was she slid and fell in front of whoever it was much to her embarrassment. The figure gave a small chuckle and made their way to her. Once the figure came out of the shadows, Setsuna saw that is was indeed Prince Endymion. Her eyes widened and she blushed a bit. He held his hand out to her and she slowly took it.

"Be careful next time. No need for a pretty girl like you to be hurt now, is there?" Endymion said smiling softly at her.

"Ha-hai." Setsuna studdered blushing harder now. "I should be going back to my home planet now. My mother shall be worried if I don't return home."

"Hai, ja ne." Endymion said turning away and waving at her.

"Ja." Setsuna said holding the hand he had touched to her chest.

Setsuna sighed and looked back into the palace then back at the hand that he had touched.

"He's held my heart ever since." she said quietly to herself.

"Pluto, what are you doing here?" a voice said breaking into her thoughts.

Sailor Pluto looked up abruptly and realized that is was Queen Serenity standing in front of her. She bowed down to her queen, clutching her Time Staff tightly as she did so.

"Gomen nasai, my queen. I just needed some time to think." Pluto said slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, Pluto. We all need time to ourselves at times." Queen Serenity said walking over to the balcony and setting her hand on it gracefully. Setsuna always envied her queen's gracefulness but was happy to see it rubbed off onto her princess. "It seems though, Pluto, you've been leaving training rather often to come here to think. Is something bothering you?"

Setsuna was caught off guard by her queen's words. She shook her head, "Iie. Nothing is bothering me. No need to worry yourself over me."

Queen Serenity turned around and walked towards Pluto. "I always worry about my senshi, even if there is nothing to worry about." She smiled gently at her, Setsuna couldn't help but return the smile.

"Now, let's return to the others." Serenity said beginning to walk in the direction that lead to the training grounds.

"Hai." Sailor Pluto said walking after her queen.

As they walked down to the training grounds, Sailor Pluto kept her eyes locked on her queen. Queen Serenity could be so mysterious sometimes but, then again, she was also mysterious. The others teased her and called her "The Mysterious Senshi" since she hardly ever talked to anyone. She never really had time to talk to anyone though; she was always locked up in the Time Gates. The only other senshi she ever really talked to were Sailors Uranus and Neptune. They were really good friends to her and Setsuna was happy to have them as partners in fighting. Setsuna was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard massive giggling coming from outside. She looked over to see Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus around their princess having what seemed like a wonderful time. Setsuna glanced over at her queen who had a small smile on her face, Queen Serenity then looked at Sailor Pluto, tilting her head slightly as if saying for her to go join them. Pluto bowed to her queen and began making her way over to the others. Once she had reached them she turned around to see if Queen Serenity was still there but Serenity had retreated back into the palace.

Setsuna began looking around for Uranus and Neptune to see if they were anywhere around. She smiled at the thought of her two friends being alone together. _They'll try to find any time to escape and be alone, won't they?_ She was cut out of her thoughts by Sailor Venus' voice.

"Pluto, did you hear the news?" Venus said with a huge smile on her face.

She was taken aback from the sudden burst from Venus. She shook her head slightly, "Iie. I haven't yet. What is it?"

"Our Princess Serenity is seeing the quite handsome Prince Endymion-sama!" she squealed. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked over at her princess who was trying to hide behind her hand to conceal her blushing.

"Demo…Isn't that forbidden?" Setsuna asked trying to sound concerned instead of as heartbroken as she was.

"Mother actually approves of it. The guards don't know about it yet so they may give Endymion-sama a hard time when he tries to come see me." Princess Serenity said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"You're so lucky, Serenity! I wish I could find someone as handsome and sweet at Prince Endymion-sama!" Jupiter exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Venus said clutching her hands to her chest.

"Venus, you already have somebody! Prince Yaten-sama from Kinmokusei!" Mars said laughing.

"Ara, that's right!" Venus said putting her index finger to her chin looking slightly surprised making the others laugh. They continued laughing and squealing as Pluto walked away from them, with a tear making its way down her face.

&&&&

It was the night of the annual Silver Millennium ball and everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone that is except Setsuna. She sat in her black ball gown looking up at the stares that shown ever so brightly. She sighed and looked inside since she had a view of everyone inside the ball from where she was sitting. She then caught sight of him…Prince Endymion walking across the ballroom in his tuxedo and wearing a mask, as if to hide who he was. Setsuna walked over to the doorway and continued to watch him. She then entered and began to head over to the many seats inside the ballroom. She was almost at her seat when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder making her gasp slightly. Setsuna turned around to see Endymion standing behind there.

"Nice to see you again." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again, too." Setsuna said looking down with her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Why are you all alone? I would've thought for sure someone would've asked you to dance." Endymion said removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Ano…I was outside enjoying the scenery. I just barely came in here." Setsuna explained still looking down.

"Hm…" was all Endymion said. Setsuna looked up at him and was about to say something when Endymion held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Setsuna didn't say anything; she just took his hand and they began dancing. They danced in silence for a bit until Setsuna decided to break the ice. "Ano…Gomen if this sounds a little too personal but…Do you love Princess Serenity?"

Endymion seemed shocked by this question at first then finally replied, "Hai, I do. She means the world to me. She makes me feel like I've never felt before. None of the girls on Earth have ever made me feel the way she makes me feel. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her."

The song stopped and they stopped dancing. Another song began and Endymion let his hold on Setsuna loosen. "I've got to go. Ja ne."

"Ja…" Setsuna said quietly as she watched Endymion walk away. She watched as he approached the staircase and Princess Serenity descended down the steps without noticing him; how he placed his hand on her hand surprising her and how they began dancing drawing attention to themselves. Setsuna went a finally sat on the seats and watched the people around her. She saw Haruka and Michiru dancing with each other looking lovingly into each other's eyes. How she wished she could find love like they did in each other. But as the senshi of time it seemed as though she was doomed to be alone forever.

_I guess my duty should come before pleasure, _she thought to herself. _I WILL put my duty before pleasure. I will…stay alone by all means._

She sighed and was just about to leave when the royal cats, Luna and Artemis, came running into the room.

"Big trouble! Big trouble! Beryl and her generals has attacked the Moon Kingdom!" Luna yelled.

With that, everyone began to panic and run amuck. Setsuna transformed immediately and ran out to face them. She saw the generals and ran towards them ready to fight and die if it came to it.

"Supreme…Thunder!"

"Bubble…Spray!"

"Fire…Soul!"

"Crescent…Bream!"

Sailor Pluto heard the attacks of her fellow senshi and looked back at them. Just as she did so, she felt something hit her in the back and she went flying to the ground with a painful thud. Setsuna got up quickly, ignoring the pain. Once she was up she saw who her enemy was and attacked immediately.

"Dead…Scream." She said in her usual quiet manner. Her enemy screamed in pain and dissipated from her attack.

After she attacked she heard the tortured screams of the Inner Senshi and when they finally stopped, Setsuna looked up just in time to see their bodies floating dead in the air.

"Iya…minna…" Pluto said, but she didn't have time to mourn for she was surrounded by her enemy in no time. She continued to fight them until they were all gone. She was wounded, but not badly. They had put some good hits on her. She was about to go further into the battle field when she heard someone call her name.

"Sailor Pluto!"

Pluto turned around to see her queen running towards her with Luna and Artemis at her sides.

"Pluto, have you seen Serenity? I can't find her anywhere!" Queen Serenity asked worriedly, looking at Pluto with hopeful eyes.

Pluto shook her head. "Iie, I haven't. I'll look go look for her."

"Iie, Pluto. I want you to go the Time Gates, immediately." Queen Serenity said with a stern voice.

"Demo-!"

"I said go! GO NOW!"

Pluto gave a pained look then nodded. Queen Serenity smiled then ran away from the area. Sailor Pluto didn't want to go yet so she decided to look for the other remaining senshi. As she ran and hid from Beryl and her generals, she continued running for a while until she came across Sailors Uranus and Neptune's dead bodies. They layed next to each other with blood staining both of their fuku and holding each other's hands. She walked towards their bodies, now having tears stream down her face.

"Haruka…Michiru…Gomen ne." she said stroking her friends' faces. She knew she couldn't stay there as long as she wanted so she kept running but she did. Then she came across them…The dead bodies of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. They were together even in death.

Setsuna walked up to Endymion and stroked his handsome face.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" Sailor Pluto said to Endymion's dead body. The tears became heavier. The pain in her heart only increased. "I guess I should get going to the gates."

Before she called upon the gates of time, she leaned over and placed a kiss upon Endymion's cheek.

"My guardian Chronos, please take me away from here and to the gates of time!" Sailor Pluto shouted with tears still streaming down her cheeks. The portal opened and she entered. From there she watched her queen send her companions to a better place in the future, which used all of her energy and cost her her life.

Her tears seemed unending.

&&&&

Many years passed and Sailor Pluto remained at the Time Gates for a very long time. She grew lonely but became use to the loneliness. She kept whatever evil from passing through the gates. Nothing ever changed until…

Setsuna sensed a presence and she went on guard immediately. Then, a tiny figure with a hair do that resembled that of her queen and princess appeared before her. Sailor Pluto became confused as she saw the little girl but never once let her guard down.

"Where…Where is this?" the little girl asked. She clutched a ball that resembled that of the royal cat, Luna. Sailor Pluto's curiosity only grew.

"This is the Gates of Time." Sailor Pluto answered. "Who are you, little one?"

"I'm the daughter of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity." She answered. "Everyone calls me Small Lady."

Pluto's eyes grew wide. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity? Could it be?

"Who are you?" Small Lady asked.

"I'm…Sailor Pluto." She answered smiling down at the girl.

"Sailor Pluto?" she said, then smiled. "Can I call you Puu?"

Pluto giggled at the name. "Why, of course you can Small Lady. Now, do you mind telling me how you ended up here?"

"I was playing in the castle and somehow I ended up here. I want to go home."

"Ah. It may sound strange, but what century did you come from? That way, it'll be easier for me to send you back."

Small Lady looked at Sailor Pluto strangely then replied. "I come from the 30th century."

"Alright then, but before I send you back I want to give you something." Pluto said putting her hand over her Garnet Orb, making it glow then pulling something out of it and handing it to Small Lady.

"Here's a time key. It'll take you right back here to the Time Gates. Come visit me some time." She said smiling.

Small Lady took it and smiled up at Pluto. "Hai! I like you Puu! I'll for sure come and visit!"

Sailor Pluto smiled then finally sent Small Lady back to her home. Now she had a new part to her mission…Make sure her prince and princess get together at whatever costs.

_I've been working on this for WEEKS. I'm sorry if it's not good. I've just been out of the writing game for a while and it's kind of hard for me to write. I hope you all liked it! Please go easy on me when you review, I really had a hard time writing this and I put my best effort into it so it would turn out enjoyable! Please be generous and review._


End file.
